


Sun Kissed

by GhostGaze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGaze/pseuds/GhostGaze
Summary: Hermione's boss forces her to take a vacation, and hilarity ensues as she and her long time boyfriend Severus Snape head to the beach. What changes will this vacation bring?





	1. Chapter 1

  A moan arose from Hermione's lips as she stretched the soreness from her muscles. The sun shone brightly on her chocolate curls and reflected beautifully off her amber eyes as she blinked slowly trying to dispel her exhaustion.

 

  She heard a tsk next to her, and fought the urge to sigh in frustration. She was secretly amused by how disgruntled the wizard next to her was, but she would never tell him that. This was her first vacation since she was in school. It had been 8 years since the Battle of Hogwarts, and there was at least a two year gap in between that and her last vacation.  
She wouldn’t be on this vacation if her boss hadn’t ordered her out of the office and refused to let her back in until she was ‘sunkissed and satiated’ the thought of which brought a dark scowl to her face.

 

   That very phrase had led to her refusing to spend a day in her hotel room catching up on sleep or relaxing her spent muscles, instead she had frog marched down to the beach with one Severus Snape cursing under his breath behind her.

  
   He had struggled to carry all of the things he deemed necessary down the muggle beach, and she being in a foul mood had refused to help him. She was there to start working on that “sunkissed" look and he was wrapped head to toe in black, and sweating profusely.

 

  
   His normal robes were gone, but he was sure to replace them with black slacks, a long sleeve dress shirt, and loafers that were wrapped in black trash bags up to his knees as he attempted to fight a losing battle with ‘that infernal sand' as he so eloquently put it. A wide brim sun hat, yet again in the heat absorbing black was squashed down unceremoniously upon his head.

 

  
   He has posed quite the imposing figure however as he had been uncharacteristically the one struggling to keep up with Hermione, the long pole of his beach umbrella swinging dangerously as he clawed through his beach bag, double, then triple checking to make sure the sunblock he had already applied with a paint roller was still stored safely inside along with a lint roller, water bottles, cucumber sandwiches, a fitted sheet, several potions texts with notice me not charms, two extra pairs of over sized sunglasses (one pair of which he was constantly trying to sneak onto Hermione's face), 6 towels, a package of wipes, rubber gloves, and a plastic bag with muggle money sealed inside.

 

  
   He had attempted to talk Hermione into casting an undetectable extension charm on the bag, but she had outright refused. She had even gone so far as to accuse him of being ‘over the top', something that still miffed the surly man.

   When Hermione and Severus had told everyone about their relationship, few were surprised. With the longer life span of witches and wizards they were within a perfectly normal age gap, and no one could deny they were two of the most brilliant minds to ever study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 

   Once they were no longer in the highly regarded role of student and teacher and began to get to know each other on a personal level, their relationship had bloomed. So when she had been shoved out of her research lab at the Ministry of Magic, she in turn had pulled him out of his own to accompany her.

 

  
   She closed her eyes again, deciding she could sleep if she wanted, it was her vacation after all. They snapped open however as she felt the light touch of smooth plastic being slid into her face. Severus froze, but only for a moment before he continued pushing the sunglasses on her face just as gently, as if hoping even though her eyes were open she still hadn’t noticed.

 

   They’d had a row back at the hotel as he had tried to bathe her in sunscreen, and wrap her in fabric to protect her from the sun.

 

  
   While he had good intentions, he had put her in a right tizzy when he had swiped a huge blob of sunscreen down her nose. She jumped which in turn had caused half of it to end up in her mouth and the result hadn’t been pretty at all.

 

  
   With that in mind, she decided this was one point she could concede to the man she loved, if it made him feel better for her to protect her eyes she would do it. So she settled back down onto the sheet Severus had spread on the beach, half in the sun, and half out at her insistence.

 

  
   She was beginning to drift off again when one of the most atrocious sounds she had ever heard assaulted her ears. The squeak of plastic against plastic has her raised up on her elbows glaring across the sheet at her lover who was blissfully unaware that he had once again become the cause of the witches ire.


	2. Chapter 2

  Her mind was warring in between disbelief, rage, and humor. She had found the source of the noise that had been driving her to madness, “Severus…What are you doing?”, she kept her voice even and low still trying to figure out how she felt about the situation.

   He sat up and waved his hands in exasperation, “This infernal sand is everywhere! Since you can’t be bothered with it, I’m attempting to clean it up and make this sheet inhabitable while you try and get melanoma!” The squeaking noise had returned as he had begun vigorously scrubbing at the few granules of sand with his lint roller.

   This continued for several more minutes as copious amounts of sweat rolled down the man's face. He finally collapsed onto the sheet and began pawing through his bag for the water he had packed, Hermione threw her hand over her mouth to contain the laugh that tried to escape as sand that had made its way into the bag on their journey down spilled out onto the sheet.

   He sat glaring first at the sand, and then at the exhausted lint roller he had torn all the sticky sheets from in his sheet cleaning frenzy. His eyes snapped to Hermione's as a small snort wormed it’s way out from around the two hands she now had clasped over her mouth. Tears rolled from her honey eyes as she struggled not to laugh outright at the man she loved so dearly behaving like a mad man.

   He quirked his eyebrow at her and struggled to maintain the facade of being upset, he couldn’t however stop the corners of his mouth from curling up slightly at the sight of a joy Hermione hadn't displayed in quite some time. He finally allowed himself to smile softly at her before leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss to her lips, “Perhaps you’re right.”

   With their hands tightly clasped, the couple laid back on their respective sides as they finally began to truly relax.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione flowed languidly around the room, a day in the sun had done much to ease her body and mind. The balcony doors were flung open revealing the almost full moon bathing the ocean in its light.

The water lapped sensuously against the shoreline, and the occasional couple could be spotted walking hand in hand along it. She sighed as she realized exactly how long it had been since she and Severus had done or talked about anything besides their work.

Most nights found them in bed as soon as they finished dinner, barely remembering to kiss each other goodnight. She wanted nothing more than for them to be able to return to the way they had been before they let work get in the way.

The nights they had spent wrapped in each others arm, sleep the last things on their minds as they moved against each other. Then others where she had simply laid her head across his chest and they spent it speaking of their past, present, and future.

How many children they would have, what they would name them, when they should get married. They had been engaged the last 3 years however it had never seemed like the right time to wed. She didn’t even like her job at the Ministry, she would much rather spend her days doing potions and spells research.

Hermione Granger was born to create, to make innovations, to pave the way for other muggle-born witches oppressed by prejudice that was still alive despite Voldemort's demise. Her boss had been right, she had needed a vacation, because now she could clearly see.

With a soft smile she sat down and penned two letters, one she signed the other she left for Severus. Then she went into the bathroom and applied a few hair and makeup charms before slipping on a white sundress and slipping from the room.

Severus let himself into their room and called out to Hermione he had returned with dinner before strolling gracefully to the table and putting the bag with their takeout down upon it. He saw the note she had written and with one eyebrow raised began to read.

_Severus,_

_My love, I have been very selfish. I have let my work completely take over our lives and for this I am truly sorry. I was so angry and resentful when I was sent on this vacation but all it took was one day to open my eyes. If we wait forever , it will never be the right time. I have written my letter of resignation and it sits next to this one on the table. I will be waiting on the beach for you where I will have hopefully found someone to marry us. If you’re ready and feel the same way I do ,please send this letter to Kingsley and join me. Let’s start our forever today._

_Always,_

_Hermione_


	4. Chapter 4

Severus Snape knew he was not an easy man to love, he had been completely trapped in darkness with no will to escape until a full grown Hermione had waltzed into his life and refused to leave 

The same way he had been refusing to leave despite the fact that her job seemed to be pushing them further and further a part. So when he entered their hotel room with a bag of takeout in his hand, and read the letter she had left him he almost couldn’t stop the tears that threatened to gather in his eyes. 

Even a scowl couldn’t fully erase the look of love he knew was on his face. He grabbed her letter of resignation and tied it to the tawny owl they had brought along with them. A small smile graced his lips as he watched the bird fly away into the night. 

He could feel nothing but peace and contentment as he changed into more formal, though still black dress robes. He had wasted to many years serving two masters, there was nothing that would stop him from embarking on this next chapter with the love of his life. 

He had always assumed that he would never get married or have children, but now in this moment he could see it all so clearly as he billowed his way out to the beach, and calmly walked towards his future.


	5. Chapter 5

A smile burst across Hermione's face when the foreboding man who was soon to be her husband billowed into view. His signature smirk vanished as his eyes met hers, replaced with a soft smile he reserved only for her.

Memories surged through her brain as her love for him washed through her like their first kiss…

She stood with a huff from the table she had been haunting at the Leaky for the last hour, she knew she had been stupid to take Severus seriously when he had asked her to dinner there. They had been working closely the last few months trying to improve the Wolfbane Potion while she tried to decide exactly where she wanted to go in life. The attraction between them had seemed palpable, at least to her it had been.

Tears threatened to wet her eyes as she felt humiliation burning through her veins. She pushed through the door needing the fresh air against her skin, not looking where she was going she plowed right into the man that had her in such a state of disarray. She looked up at him, her mouth opening and closing several times before she finally managed to speak. “I thought you weren’t coming. I thought that I had misinterpreted a joke as an actual invitation.”

He wore a small smile on his face, a face that normally showed no emotion. “I thought perhaps you had misinterpreted my invitation as a joke. I’ve been here the whole time, but I couldn’t seem to find the courage to go inside and see if you where there.”

His hand cupped her cheek softly as he ghosted his thumb across her lower lip, “Ms. Granger…Hermione, just do there is no more confusion…” His voice slid like velvet across her skin and she shivered slightly on response. Then his lips met hers, she melted into him feelings as if the fates themselves were rejoicing as the two parallel threads they had been weaving finally joined together.

She looked so beautiful standing there waiting for him, her bare feet covered in sand, her chocolate ringlets blowing softly in the wind. The way her white sun dress floated in the breeze, clinging to her body, framed her figure beautifully against the setting sun.  
Memories overwhelmed him and as his love for her overwhelmed him, he couldn’t help but recall the first time the words had been exchanged between them…

It had been three months since their disastrous first date, and they had decided to attend the Yule Ball together at Hogwarts that had become tradition after the final battle. He had waited at the temporary apparation point Minerva had set up outside of the Great Hall. She looked absolutely lovely when she popped into existence before his eyes.

Those honey orbs seemed to smolder as they met his, and her chocolate tresses cascaded down her back and around her face in a most becoming way. The deep purple dress was strapless on one side, with a long sleeve tapering down to her delicate wrist, while she looked beautiful he couldn’t keep the furrow from appearing in his brow as he understood why.

That crazy bitch Bellatrix had gotten a hold of her, he knew that day he couldn’t let her live the rest of her life hiding her scars. So after the had gone to the ball he returned to his quarters and began to work. He drafted Harry as a volunteer to be a test subject and after 6 months of testing potions and creams on the boy, trying to make that blasted scar disappear on his head he was finally successful. 

As soon as he saw he flew from the room, barely murmuring a thanks to Potter as he rushed to Hermione. That word had affected her more than anyone would have thought possible, and she had to see it daily.

She jumped as he apparated into her flat, and gave a small squeak before smiling abashedly at him quickly realizing who he was. “Hermione…I made you something .” he sat on the couch and slowly pulled up the sleeve on her jumper to reveal the slur etched into her arm. She didn’t say a word though her body screamed with discomfort at having something so ugly to her exposed.

He carefully dabbed the cream on the scar, and held his breath silently praying to Merlin and whoever else was listening this would work. He closed his eyes seeing nothing had changed, his shoulders slumped in disappointment. He opened his mouth to speak, but whatever he meant to say was drowned out by a strangled cry that made him lurch forward, his eyes popping open simultaneously. She was staring wide eyed at her now smooth flesh. “Severus…how?” her voice shook so he tightly grasped her hand in his and told of his research these last few months and Potter being his Guinea Pig, she stopped him when he got to that part. “You healed Harry's scar as well?” Tears were welling in her eyes as this points and he nodded solemnly not sure why she was crying. 

“Oh Gods Severus, I love you!” She then launched herself forward, attacking her lips with his own as his heart began to feel impossibly full. He pulled back to stroke her hair and look upon her in awe. “And I love you witch.”


	6. Chapter 6

Hermionne gazed up into Severus' eyes as he reached her, wonder was sparkling there as he raised his hand to gently cup her cheek. Her smile could have powered all of Muggle London as far as he was concerned. It has certainly brought a light to his life that he had never expected to see.

The war had turned many things ugly, it had torn apart families, and destroyed landscapes. Most notably Hogwarts, however something beautiful had come from it. His and many others freedom, and a sec luck nod chance at life. A chance to be the man he always wanted to be.

He would never lose his wit, sarcasm, or brooding nature. But now he was allowed to love and show kindness to those who he felt deserved it. Just like she would never lose her determination, pride, and willingness to give everyone she met a chance to prove they may not be who others said they were.

He wasn’t a heartless bastard, and she wasn’t an incorrigible know-it-all. He was the melodramatic man on the beach dressed in head to toe black, and she was the woman in the bikini laughing at his antics even though they were driving her mad. 

With clasped hands they committed the rest of their lives to each other, Hermione smiled up at Severus right before his lips descended to meet hers and seal their bond as man and wife…All was well.


End file.
